


Desire in His Eyes

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Hannibal being creepily obsessive, Light Bondage, M/M, Will had better watch his back, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal can't stop thinking about Will's beautiful blue eyes - and the desire he can see there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desire in His Eyes

Will's eyes were mesmerizing.

Hannibal couldn't get those bright blue eyes out of his mind; it was as though Will's face had become imprinted on his mind's eyes, as though those eyes were always following him, watching him, seeing right through him, even when Will was nowhere near.

That clear, bright sapphire seemed to color his world; every time he closed his eyes, he saw Will's gaze upon him, a gaze that was filled with so much potential.

Those eyes were incredible. He had never seen anyone who had such a piercing gaze; there were times when he almost couldn't look Will directly in the eyes, because he didn't want the boy to see the desire reflected in his own gaze, a desire he couldn't hold back.

He wanted Will. He wanted Will more than he had ever wanted anything. He wanted Will with a desire that only grew stronger with each passing day.

He could have Will Graham if that desire grew too strong for him to keep fighting it. Hannibal was sure of that. The desire in Will's eyes, the way those eyes followed him every movement when Will thought he wasn't looking, told the real story.

Will wanted him, too. Hannibal didn't doubt it.

But Will was an innocent when it came to physical relationships between men. Will was an innocent when it came to the physical side of human nature, in every way. Hannibal had only recently gotten him to admit that he was still a virgin.

He wasn't really surprised; after all, Will had never seemed like the sort of person who was comfortable with any kind of carnality. Hannibal had thought from the first time they had met that the boy must still be virginal. It was just an .... _aura_ he had.

He could relieve Will of the burden of his virginity, and he would enjoy every moment of it. He would make sure that Will enjoyed it, too.

Actually, he'd been thinking quite a lot about that lately. Why not take Will's virginity? He would be the first person that Will had ever given himself to -- and that would give him _carte blanche_ to mold and shape Will into anything Hannibal chose for him to be.

He would be the Svengali, the puppet master. And Will would be his creation.

It was a dizzying thought; the sense of power that he would derive from taking Will in hand and shaping the boy into his own image would be heady. Will would be Galatea fo his Pygmalion -- and Hannibal didn't doubt that the young man would fit the role perfectly.

Will was, at the moment, shapeless clay that could be molded into any image that Hannibal saw fit. Will was just unsure enough of himself, of his identity in this world, to _need_ someone to shape him into what he could become, someone to guide him along the path of his destiny.

There was already a bit of hero worship in the gaze that Will turned upon him -- what would it be like to have that kind of worship multiplied? It would be even more intoxicating to know that Will would be bound to him in a way that no one else had ever been.

He had taken others into his bed before, but never anyone who had the potential to become what Will could be -- a reflection of himself.

Oh, he didn't think that he could make Will over into something that he wasn't. But the boy definitely had a dark side to him, and Hannibal was more than willing to exploit that. He wanted to bring that dark side to the forefront, and to make Will acknowledge it.

Will might never follow that darkness, but he had to know that it was there.

Hannibal was sure that Will knew of his capacity for darkness. The young man struggled against it every day; he didn't doubt that. But he could upset the balance of the scales that ruled Will's life; he could make them tip towards that darkness.

It would be terribly unethical to do so, of course. And it would be worse than unethical to sleep with a patient, much less contemplate what he was thinking of doing with Will.

But then again, ethics had never bothered him very much. He didn't consider himself amoral; he was merely doing what it was in his nature to do. And it was in his nature to toy with others, to make them his playthings. Will was the most tempting toy he'd ever had within his grasp.

It had never been his nature to deny himself anything he wanted. And as badly as he wanted Will, he knew that he would give in to that desire sooner or later. It might as well be sooner; there was no need in denying himself what he would inevitably possess.

Especially not when Will wanted it, too.

What would be the point in holding himself back? He would only be prolonging an agony that grew worse by the day; he had already spent several sleepless nights thinking of Will naked, writhing under him, begging for more and, in turn, begging him to stop ....

Hannibal shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts out of his mind. This was another example of how Will Graham mesmerized him, not only with those incredible blue eyes, but with the rest of his body as well. He couldn't stop thinking about the boy.

More to the point, he couldn't stop thinking about having Will in his bed. That was what he wanted, and that was what he would have, no matter how he might have to persuade Will to be there. Hannibal was a man who always got whatever he wanted.

But this wasn't the time to think about bedding Will. Not now. He had other things to deal with, such as the patient who would be here in less than ten minutes.

Still, it was much more pleasant to contemplate his future with Will, to remember the desire that smoldered in his eyes, than to think about a boring patient who he didn't much care for. But he had to concentrate on the here and now -- it was, after all, his way of making a living.

He couldn't let his thoughts of Will make his mind wander too much.

Even when Will wasn't here, those eyes seemed to be watching him. It was as if Will had somehow imprinted himself on this room; he had spent so much time here, spilling his secrets to Hannibal, that something of him remained, even without his physical presence.

Hannibal wondered if his bedroom would be the same once he'd had Will there, if the boy's presence would linger even on the nights when he wasn't lying beside Hannibal or writhing under him. Would Will affect his life in more ways than he'd thought?

Only time would tell if that were to be true. But somehow, he thought that he wouldn't mind if it was. He might even welcome what could be seen as an intrusion into his life.

No, Will would never be an intrusion. Rather, he would be a welcome part of Hannibal's life. He had been alone for far too long, with no one to satisfy his darker, more physical needs. Will would be the perfect choice to unleash those needs on.

In fact, Will was perfect for everything that he wanted to do.

He would groom Will, train him to be just what he wanted. And he didn't doubt that Will would accept that; the boy had already indicated that he was more than willing to let Hannibal take him over. It would be a delightful game of cat and mouse, with the cat eventually winning.

As it should be, Hannibal thought, a contented smile curving his lips. He never lost at these kinds of games. And Will was an inexperienced player.

He would enjoy seeing those beautiful blue eyes watching him with a mixture of desire and trepidation. He would doubly enjoy seeing the submission in those eyes, the knowledge that Will Graham belonged to him and _only_ to him.

Will would be here this evening, for one of their impromptu psychiatric sessions. Tonight, Hannibal would put his plans for the boy into motion. A slow seduction, followed by a night that neither he nor Will would soon forget. A night of passion -- and discovery.

He would teach Will so much about pleasure, about what he could enjoy. He would strip away that uncertainty that Will seemed to have about himself, and make him realize just how desirable he was. He would transform Will, and make him see the two of them in an entirely new light.

Tomorrow morning, those eyes would look at him as a lover.


	2. Fantasy To Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat and mouse games are finally over.

Will swallowed uncomfortably, looking down at his hands clasped in his lap. For some reason, Hannibal seemed to be intensely focused on him in their session tonight, and he couldn't figure out just what it was that felt so different.

Somehow, things seemed to have transformed from mere doctor/patient to something more, and he didn't know why that should be. He had never made a move towards Hannibal, and he didn't _think_ that the other man had shown any interest in him.

Of course, he _was_ interested in Hannibal as more than just a psychiatrist or even a friend. But he wasn't about to say that.

He didn't want to put his desire out there in the open. It was far too likely that he would be rejected -- he'd be let down easily, of course, but he didn't doubt that he _would_ be let down. Hannibal could have anyone he wanted; he wouldn't choose Will.

He'd coped with rejection in the past. He didn't want to do it again.

It was far easier to stay wrapped up in the little cocoon of protection he'd built for himself, so let those walls stay protectively around him. He didn't intend to let anyone through; he might let them have little glimpses of him, but they would never see the whole picture.

In some ways, he'd already let Hannibal see far too much of him already. Hannibal already knew some of his deepest, darkest secrets -- things that he'd never breathed a word of to anyone else. That was scary -- and, in a way, dangerous.

It was frightening to let anyone get too close to him, even the man he so desperately wanted. It would be too easy for Hannibal to get even closer.

The way that the other man was looking at him made him uneasy. Hannibal had been staring at him ever sine he'd come into the office; the look was different from the way that Hannibal usually viewed him. He didn't know why it made him so nervous.

He suddenly felt like a very small mouse that was under the paw of a very dangerous cat.

Why should Hannibal make him feel that way? He had been so careful not to let the other man know what his feelings were; he hadn't exposed his inner desires in any way, he was sure of that. Hannibal had never noticed any of the longing looks thrown his way.

He hadn't wanted those looks to be seen -- and he certainly hadn't wanted them to be acknowledged. If they had been, then Will would have backed away, and would probably have stopped coming here and seeing Hannibal in a professional capacity.

They would still have worked together, of course, but he would have been able to keep his distance when he was working. There would have been no discussions about anything other than whatever case they were working on at the time.

There would have been no in-depth discussions of Will's past, of his feelings. There would have been no way for Hannibal to get inside his mind.

It was all too easy for him to do that now, sitting only a few away from him, directly in his line of vision. The other man was quiet, studying him, as though he was looking for a way behind the walls that Will kept so carefully wrapped around himself.

If Hannibal wanted to get behind those walls, he'd have to work for admittance.

This game of cat and mouse was getting unnerving. How long could Hannibal sit there and watch him with that enigmatic little smile on his face? It didn't occur to Will that Hannibal had asked him a question, and that his mind had been wandering.

"Well?" Hannibal asked, tilting his head to the side. "I'm still waiting for an answer, Will. I cannot help but that that either this session is boring you and you can't keep your attention on what we're talking about, or you have something else on your mind."

Will shook his head, trying to clear it. "Sorry, I ...." He blushed, looking down at his hands again as he felt his cheeks flame. "I didn't hear what you said," he admitted, feeling guilty. "I'm not bored with the session. I guess you're right. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Would you like me to ask the question again?" Hannibal asked, sounding faintly amused. "Very well, then I will. What is it that you want of me, Will?"

Will's eyes widened at the direct question; did it mean what he thought it did?

He couldn't be sure. He should have been paying attention to what Hannibal had been saying before; if he had been, then he would know how to answer, how to evade that question as best he could, appearing to give an answer when he was really revealing nothing.

"I ... I ..." He couldn't get the words out. He was feeling more than ever like a mouse trapped by a hungry cat, waiting for the swipe of a paw. He was helpless under that level gaze, those eyes that seemed to see right through him to the depths of his soul.

"Very well then, if you can't tell me what you want, then I'll tell you what I want," Hannibal told him, getting to his feet and moving to stand in front of Will's chair.

Will had to look up at him to meet the other man's eyes; with one quick, fluid movement, Hannibal took Will's hands in his own and drew the younger man to his feet, until they were standing there facing each other, barely an inch apart.

If he took a deep breath and leaned forward just a little, his chest would touch Hannibal's. All the other man had to do was slide those strong, muscular arms around his waist to pull Will's body against his; Will could already feel his mouth going dry at the thought.

That was what he wanted more than anything else; to be in Hannibal's arms, with Hannibal's hands moving over his body, down over his hips to cup his ass, to pull him close so that he could feel the strength of that lean body pressed against his own ....

Within the space of a second, that fantasy became his reality.

He was pressed against Hannibal's body, those enticing lips barely an inch away from his own. He could feel the warmth of Hannibal's body, feel the bulge between the other man's legs pressing against his crotch, making his own body harden in response.

"I want you, Will," Hannibal whispered. "I've wanted you from the first time I saw you. The time for games is over. I don't want to prevaricate any longer."

The cat and mouse game was finally over. Hannibal had stated what he wanted -- and to Will's amazement, those wishes coincided with his own. Was he dreaming? Had Hannibal really spoken those words? Did this man actually want him?

It seemed that was the case; he wouldn't be here in Hannibal's arms if it wasn't true. He couldn't be merely dreaming; the pressure of those hands on his hips wasn't a dream. He wasn't imagining it. Hannibal was holding him, those hands exploring his body.

He wanted to let his own hands do the same, but he couldn't. He felt frozen; it was too much of a shock, knowing that Hannibal actually _wanted_ him.

Those lips were so close to his own. Hannibal could kiss him if he wanted to.

Will closed his eyes, surrendering himself to whatever Hannibal wanted to do. In that moment, he felt those soft, warm lips on his, gently coaxing his mouth open so that Hannibal's tongue could enter, teasing him, tasting him, making his knees go weak.

He wanted this to last forever, this touching and tasting and exploring. But it had to stop sometime; they had to move from these preliminaries to something more substantial. Will didn't doubt that he would be in Hannibal's bed tonight; there was no way he could _not_ be.

He wasn't sure if he was ready for that, but it didn't seem to matter. Whatever Hannibal wanted, Hannibal got. He'd known that for a long time now, ever since he'd first met this man. Hannibal wanted him, so he would have him. In any way he chose.

"I want you in my arms," Hannibal whispered against his mouth. "In my bed. I want you naked under me, Will. I want to be inside you, making love to you. I want to be a part of you. Are you ready for that? If you want to back away, now is the time to do so."

He wasn't going to back away. Not now. Not when he was so close to getting what he wanted.

"No," he murmured against Hannibal's mouth. "I'm not going to back down." How could he? This was what he had dreamed about for so long. This was what he had made it through all those cat and mouse games for. He was finally catching the brass ring.

"Good," Hannibal told him, stepping away slightly and catching Will's hand in his own ."Come upstairs with me, then .To my bedroom."

Will could only nod, and follow Hannibal as the other man led him out of the office and up the stairs. He had never been so nervous in his life, but he wasn't going to run away. This was his dream come true -- a dream that he fervently hoped would last for a very long time.


	3. Pure Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one ever told Will that his first time would be this blissful.

Why had he never guessed that it could be like this?

Will's breath was coming in shallow gasps, his chest rising and falling as he struggled to pull air into his lungs. He was sure that he was going to expire from the sheer bliss that he was feeling, that his climax would be the last thing he ever felt.

He hadn't known it could be like this. He'd never dreamed ....

His legs squeezed more tightly around Hannibal's waist, a cry coming from his throat as his lover thrust inside him yet again. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain, a heady combination, one that lifted him to the skies, above the clouds.

Why had nobody ever told him that making love felt like this? Why had nobody ever explained to him the sheer bliss of these sensations?

Because it would have been impossible to put them into words. He couldn't do that himself; there were no words for how he was feeling at this moment. There was only the pleasure, the bliss, the feeling of Hannibal thrusting into him ....

Nothing should feel like this. Nothing should be this good. It was sinful, decadent, unreal. And he wanted to lose himself in it, to never come back down to earth again.

He needed nothing more than this. Nothing.

If this ended too soon, he would be lost; there would be nowhere else he could turn to make this pleasure last, no way that he could hold it to him. The bliss would fade; the afterglow would ebb away, leaving him cold and alone.

But he didn't have to think of that now, not now while he was in Hannibal's arms, while their bodies were locked in the most primal joining possible.

Will could feel Hannibal's chest heaving against his own when the other man lowered his body onto his; he could feel his nails scratching down Hannibal's back, undoubtedly leaving marks. He could feel his body being stretched every time Hannibal entered him, to the breaking point.

Pure, utter bliss. Pleasure spiked with just the right tinge of pain.

Another thrust .... then another. Will was sure that he was going to break apart; he was hanging by the thinnest of threads, poised on a tightrope over an endless chasm, one that he would fall into the moment his orgasm washed over him.

He had always wondered what it would be like to make love -- and now he knew. He wouldn't have wanted to share this experience with anyone else.

Only Hannibal.

No one else could have given him this pleasure; no one else could have drawn these reaction from his body. Hannibal was the only one for him, the only one he wanted to be with, the only one he wanted to kiss him, touch him, take him.

When his climax came, it flashed over his body like a lightning strike; quick and sharp, it brought a gasp to his lips, then a moan.

The first flush of pleasure was only momentary; then it began to seep through him, from his head to his toes, making his body tighten and then relax. He let go of the tension that had been spiraling slowly upwards, letting himself fall into oblivion.

But it wasn't oblivion. Rather, it was .... bliss.

His muscles tightened and relaxed, over and over again, as Hannibal thrust into him twice more before finding his own release within Will's trembling body.

The other man slumped on top of him, breathing heavily; Will wanted to put his arms around Hannibal, to hold him close, but he didn't know if the other man would want him to do so. Why did the post-coital aura feel so damn awkward.

He had to do something to dispel that awkwardness. If he didn't, he would go insane just lying here and trying to think of what he should do.

He had to say something, whether it was the wrong thing to say or not.

"Can I .... Can I hold you?" he asked, his voice shaky and tentative. "I want to stay here tonight, if you'll let me. And I want to fall asleep in your arms. Holding you."

For several long moments, Hannibal didn't say anything. Then he leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Will's cheek and smiling at him before nodding and speaking softly. "I would be honored to have you fall asleep in my arms. And awaken in them, as well."

Will was sure that he could feel his heart swell within his chest.

 _Careful_ , he cautioned himself. _This is only the first step. You know that finding the way into his heart isn't going to be easy._

But somehow, that didn't seem to matter. He was here, right where he wanted to be, in Hannibal's bed, in Hannibal's arms. He had just made love for the first time, and it had been extraordinary. Not only that, but he was falling head over heels in love with his lover.

That might not be the safest thing to do, but he was done with safety. He wanted to dance along the edge, to live dangerously.

That was just what he would be doing if he was with Hannibal.

He had known that this man was dangerous from the beginning, but he didn't care. Hannibal drew him in, excited him, intoxicated him. Hannibal was all that he wanted, all the he needed. And he hoped that he could fulfill his lover in the same way.

This was only the first night he would sleep in Hannibal's arms, Will told himself with an inward smile. He felt comfortable here, warm and sated and .... _safe_.

Maybe that wasn't true. Maybe he wouldn't always be safe in Hannibal's arms. Maybe he was letting himself in for more danger than he realized. But this was what he wanted, where he wanted to be, and he wasn't going anywhere.

Bliss, Will thought as he drifted into sleep. This was pure bliss.


	4. Mysterious Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal contemplates the attraction that draws him to Will.

Hannibal raised himself on one elbow, looking down at the young man sleeping soundly in his bed. He hadn't expected to wake up like this, but he had to admit that he liked it. Waking up to Will beside him was .... quite pleasant, indeed.

How long had it been since he had woken up in bed with anyone? He couldn't remember the last time that had happened; he hadn't let himself get that close to anyone for a long time now. He hadn't really felt any sexual urges for some time; at least, none that he couldn't satisfy himself.

Until Will Graham had come into his life.

The first time he had seen Will, he'd felt that keen edge of desire, slicing into him more cleanly than a knife. He hadn't been able to deny that desire; it had been so strong that he'd almost gasped aloud, almost felt as if he might faint.

No one had ever affected him in that way. Will had some sort of power over him, a power that no one else had ever wielded. A power that was almost frightening.

Yet he had that same power over Will, did he not? He had managed to seduce the young man into his bed; Will had come to him willingly, with no hesitation, no holding back. That was proof that he had power over Will, that he was in control.

Taking Will's virginity had been much easier than he'd thought it would be; there had been no holding back on Will's part. He hadn't realized that Will would take part in his deflowering so joyfully, that he would give so much of himself.

And he hadn't realized how intoxicating that gift would be.

He had tried to hold himself aloof from Will, tried to make himself believe that the attraction was merely that -- attraction, lust, and nothing more. But there was something else that went along with his desire -- a feeling that made him somewhat uncomfortable.

Was he in love with Will? No. He wouldn't call it love. But there was an indefinable _something_ that made Will precious to him, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on, something that made Will more than just a warm body.

He wouldn't dispatch Will as he had others who had briefly shared his bed. No, Will was too special for that. He wasn't just to be used and gotten rid of.

Hannibal knew that he had given Will a false sense of security by becoming his lover; Will was being far too naive, too trusting. He didn't know what he was letting himself in for. Hannibal was merely playing with him; he didn't intend for this relationship to last.

But that was part of the fun, wasn't it? At least for him.

He would be able to study Will in a way that he never could if they were still only doctor and patient -- or, to his way of thinking, friends. He would be able to see Will in an intimacy that could never be managed with mere friendship.

With their new intimacy, Will would open himself up even more, and let Hannibal see what lay beneath the surface. He had done a good job of getting inside Will's mind already, but there was so much more there to uncover, so much more to explore.

Will fascinated him in a way that no one else ever had. There was something about the young man that Hannibal found it hard to fathom, something that he wanted to explore to the fullest. He wanted to discover just what made Will Graham tick.

No one had been able to do that; Will was too good at hiding himself away. Hannibal was determined to be the first person who plumbed those mysterious depths.

He had already done that, in a literal way, he told himself, a small smile curving his lips at his own joke. Yes, he had certainly plumbed Will's depths last night -- and he would continue to do so. It brought them both pleasure, and there was no reason to stop.

It was the first time he had ever thought of another's pleasure.

That thought brought him up short, considering. Why was he concerned with Will's pleasure? No one else had ever made him think in those terms before; he had never cared whether anyone who shared his bed had been satisfied with what he'd done to them.

But with Will, it was different. Will wasn't just someone to warm his bed and bring him momentary pleasure; Will was someone he wanted to keep in his life for a long time.

Letting himself feel strongly for someone was alien to his nature. Hannibal knew that. But he couldn't deny that what he felt for Will was stronger than mere desire, stronger than simple physical attraction. There was something that bound them together.

What was the mysterious force that seemed to draw him and Will together? It wasn't love; he was sure of that. Yet it more than desire, more than lust, more than just a physical need. Hannibal didn't know what it was, but that didn't really matter.

What was important was the fact that such a force existed.

And that it bound him to Will, in ways that he would never have expected. It was surprising that he should have such strong feelings, but he wouldn't question them.

Will wouldn't question those feelings, either. Hannibal was sure that the young man had never had any sort of emotional relationship before -- he certainly hadn't had a physical one. All of this was new to Will; he would have nothing to compare it with.

Had last night only been a momentary desire for both of them, a need for each other that had finally reached the point where they couldn't hold it back or deny it any longer? Would it only happen once, and would they be able to return to their former relationship?

Hannibal didn't believe that for a moment. Last night had been a revelation for him -- and he was sure that it had been even more so for Will.

He had absolutely no intention of turning back from the path they were on.

He wanted Will more than ever now that he'd had him once. They had only touched the tip of the iceberg with their intimacies of the night just past; there was so much more that he wanted to do to Will, so much more to introduce him to in the physical realm.

Tonight had been the night he had expected Will to look at him as a lover, and that had come to pass. Now, he had to make sure that Will kept seeing him in that light. Hannibal didn't think that would be difficult; Will was already mesmerized by him.

All he had to do was to keep up the sexual thrall that the young man was in -- and that, also, shouldn't be difficult. There were, after all, benefits to that situation.

He could take his pleasure with Will for as long as he chose. Hannibal couldn't see that ending for quite a while; he enjoyed Will far too much, and there was so much to teach him. It would take a long time to have Will trained exactly the way Hannibal wanted him.

This could last for a very, very long time.

If it did, that would be just fine with him. He didn't want to let Will go; he knew that he would feel a profound sadness if things came to the point where he had to get rid of his young lover.

Hannibal reached out to run his fingers through Will's dark curls, smiling as the young man moaned softly and moved closer to him in his sleep. Ah, yes, Will was already his captive. The future looked bright indeed, at least from where he was standing.


	5. Memories of Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wakes to wonderful memories of his first night with Hannibal.

Will opened his eyes to unfamiliar sunlight; he never left the curtains in his bedroom open at night. It shouldn't be so bright in here. He blinked rapidly, his eyes watering slightly, turning over onto his back and staring up at the ceiling.

He wasn't in his house. Where the hell _was_ he?

The memory of the night before came back to him in a rush, making a pink blush rise to his cheeks. It all came flooding back to him -- making love with Hannibal, falling asleep in his arms. He'd lost his virginity last night, and he'd thoroughly enjoyed it.

But he was alone in the huge bedroom; there was no sign of his lover. Will supposed he shouldn't be surprised at that; Hannibal was probably an early riser.

He usually was, but then, he usually had to drive nearly an hour to get from Wolf Trap to his job in DC. He had to get up early -- and usually, he didn't sleep all that well anyway. But last night had been different. Last night, he'd slept like a baby in Hannibal's arms.

The blush grew even more intense; he wondered what Hannibal had thought of him, if his lover had watched him sleep. Will hoped that he didn't do anything embarrassing, like snoring or drooling. He'd never be able to face Hannibal again if he did.

He had no memory of doing anything that was embarrassed about, though. The memories of last night were all wonderful ones -- memories that he wanted to hold close and cherish for a lifetime. The memories of his first night with Hannibal.

Losing his virginity hadn't been nearly as frightening as he'd always thought ti would be. He had always had a dread of giving himself to someone; he'd been terrified of the intimacy. But it had been so easy -- maybe because of who he'd been with.

He'd given himself to the man he loved, and he was happy with that.

Will sat up and stretched, wincing as he did so. He was a little sore; he might find it difficult to walk or sit down this morning. But that was a small price to pay for the pleasures he'd discovered last night, pleasures that he couldn't wait to experience again.

A smile curved his lips at that thought; he was sure that he and Hannibal would partake of those pleasures again tonight. And a lot of nights in the future.

Throwing back the covers, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching again before making his way to the door and down the hallway to the bathroom. The first order of the day was a shower, and then he'd go downstairs and greet his lover.

The thought made him smile. This day was off to a good start already.


	6. Don't Make Me Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will doesn't want to wait much longer before repeating the previous night.

Will bounded down the stairs after he had showered and dressed, a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see Hannibal, to talk to him, to ask him how he was feeling. He still found it hard to believe that last night had happened, but he had proof.

His body was deliciously sore in some places, yet he felt warm and satiated. He'd never felt this good; it was as though he was wrapped in a warm, comfortable blanket.

Did everyone who'd had sex for the first time the night before feel like this? He wasn't about to ask anyone so he could find out, Will told himself as he headed down the hallway to the kitchen, drawn by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee.

He stopped and stood in the doorway, watching his lover.

Hannibal looked amazing, at least in his eyes. The older man was frying sausage and scrambling eggs; he seemed to do both at the same time effortlessly, gracefully. Will almost envied the grace of the other man's movements; he wouldn't be so efficient himself.

He didn't particularly like to cook, even though he could do it well enough to get by. It was much easier to eat takeout, or nuke food in the microwave.

But Hannibal would never let him do that. A smile spread over his features at the thought; from now on, he would be spending a lot of time here, having breakfast with Hannibal in the morning, sharing dinner with him at night. They would eat and talk, and then ....

He pulled his mind away from where his thoughts were heading.

It wouldn't do him any good to think like that at the moment, Will told himself firmly. That was better left to the night; this was early morning, and they each had a day ahead of them before they could think about being together behind closed doors again.

Hannibal turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow, his lips quirking in a smile. "Good morning, Will," he said, his voice warm and friendly. "I hope you slept well."

"I slept great, thanks." Will didn't know what else to say; he wasn't used to making conversation with a lover in the morning. He had no other experiences to compare this to; it was all completely new to him, and he wasn't sure just where he stood.

He slid into a chair, reaching for the coffeepot and pouring a cup.

"Help yourself," Hannibal told him, turning to set a plate of sausage and eggs in front of him. "You need to eat in the mornings, Will. I don't think you do. Takeout and processed food isn't good for you. I really should teach you to put more healthy foods into your body."

"The only thing I want in my body is you," Will blurted out before he could stop himself. He could feel his cheeks grow red; the blush was instantaneous with his words.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, his smile growing. "Well, I have to say that I would enjoy that immensely. But not at the moment. It's going to be a long day."

"Would it be okay if I came back tonight?" Will asked, the words escaping him again before he could think twice about what he was saying. "I mean .... I want last night to happen again," he managed to add, wishing that he could stop his runaway tongue.

The other man sat down opposite him with his own plate, looking thoughtful.

"I don't know if it would be a good idea for us to see each other every night, Will," he said, his voice gentle. "Please do not misunderstand me. It isn't that I don't want to be with you. I do. But I do not want to take the bloom from the rose too soon, so to speak."

Will found himself nodding, though he couldn't really say that he agreed with Hannibal. He wanted to spend as much time with his lover as he could.

But then again, Hannibal was right. If they saturated themselves with each other, then the time they could spend together might not seem so special. And the last thing he wanted was for Hannibal to tire of him too quickly, and turn away to move on to someone else.

Hannibal wouldn't do that, though. Would he?

A sudden fear gripped Will, a cold chill trickling down his spine. What if Hannibal wanted someone who had more experience? What if last night had only been out of pity, not desire? What if Hannibal didn't share his feelings, and he ended up with a broken heart?

"Don't make me wait too long, okay?" he finally whispered, trying to put a nonchalant tone into his voice. "I don't think I can stay away from you for more than a few days."

"My dear Will." Hannibal leaned forward to rest his hand on top of Will's, then curled his fingers around the younger man's hand to give it an affectionate squeeze. "I don't believe that I could go for even a few days without making love to you again. It will be soon. Very soon."

Will could feel his heart lift at those words.

Hannibal wanted him here. _Soon. Very soon._ Those words seemed to reverberate in his mind; he would hear them repeated over and over for the rest of the day. He might not be able to see Hannibal tonight, but he could be patient.

As long as he knew that he wouldn't have to wait too long, he could let his anticipation build -- and that would make their next night spent together even better.

Hannibal's eyes met his across the table; his lover squeezed his hand once more, then let go and picked up his fork. Will did the same, smiling as he dug into the breakfast Hannibal had made for him. He just hoped that the wait to be back in Hannibal's bed would be a very short one.


	7. Oceans of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal feels as though he's drowning every time he looks into Will's eyes.

He couldn't stop thinking about Will's eyes.

Hannibal got up from his desk, moving restlessly about the room. He didn't have another patient for more than half an hour, and he had to focus on them when they were here. He shouldn't have his mind on Will, to the detriment of everything else.

Those incredible eyes mesmerized him. Every time Will looked at him, he felt as though he was drowning in those oceans of blue.

No one else had ever made him feel this way. It was distinctly unsettling, Hannibal thought with a frown. It meant that he was looking at Will as something more than a diversion or a distraction. He was beginning to see Will as something he couldn't live without.

That should be fairly frightening -- but somehow, it wasn't.

This wasn't something that he'd thought would happen, not in his wildest dreams. He had been so sure that he could keep any tender feelings at bay -- after all, there was only friendship between himself and Will, despite their sexual relationship.

No, that wasn't true, he told himself, sighing aloud. Somehow, Will had managed to get under his skin. He was much, much more than just a friend.

In fact, he could even say that Will was more than a lover. He'd had lovers before; there had been people, both men and women, who he had taken to his bed when he felt the need. They had been just as discreet as he was, with no need for a more permanent relationship.

He'd thought he would be satisfied to keep his relationship with Will on that level.

But somehow, he wasn't. He wanted -- no, he _needed_ \-- more than just sex. He needed more than just the friendship he'd been seeking when he had first invited Will into his home, into his life, and then into his bed. He needed more .... _permanence_.

Every time Will looked at him with those sparkling blue eyes, every time he felt that intense gaze upon him, his barriers crumbled just a little bit more. Eventually, if he wasn't careful, they would all fall down -- and then he wouldn't know which way to turn.

His obsession with Will could prove to be dangerous for them both.

He had to stop letting himself drown in those oceans of brilliant blue, had to stop sinking into that intense gaze every time Will looked at him. It was getting harder and harder not to do so -- even though he warned himself every time not to fall too deeply.

It was a novel idea, really, to think that he could have such strong emotions for anyone. He'd never felt like this before -- not about anyone who'd ever been in his life.

But there was something about Will that drew him closer, that kept beckoning to him to take one step, then another .... until he was so close that he felt he would be scorched by the heat that built up between the two of them. A heat that he'd never felt before.

Will was intoxicating. He was irresistible in every way.

He had already made Will his, Hannibal mused. The young man was bound to him in every way; physically, emotionally, and even mentally. He could lift Will to the heights, or drag him to the depths. He _owned_ Will Graham, heart, body and soul.

It disconcerted him to think that maybe, in some ways, Will also owned him. That knowledge almost made him want to back away. Almost, but not quite.

Will ahd become an indispensable part of his life. He couldn't see himself in the future without Will by his side -- and that also disconcerted him. He was malleable, vulnerable to just one glance from Will. One look, and those oceans of blue would submerge him.

He was drowning, and a part of him didn't want to come up for air.


	8. Alone in the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's impossible for Will to sleep without being in Hannibal's arms.

Will sighed, sitting up in bed and looking at the clock on the bedside table. It was nearly four o'clock in the morning, and he hadn't been able to sleep, even though he'd gone to bed nearly four hours earlier. He'd just been tossing and turning restlessly.

He smiled humorlessly, running a hand through his hair. Wasn't that what it was like every night? He tried to sleep, and never could.

Of course, he'd end up drifting off in the morning, not long before he had to get up to shower and go to work. Only this was Friday night, thank goodness, so there were no classes tomorrow. And fortunately, no case that he was on at the moment.

Even if he was, he wasn't prepared to deal with that right now.

He didn't want to think about any cases. He just wanted to lie here and dream of Hannibal, to think about the man he loved and wanted to be with. He wanted to let thoughts of Hannibal fill his mind, and maybe then he would be lulled off to sleep.

But no, that wasn't really what he wanted, he amended with a soft sigh.

He didn't want to lie here and dream of Hannibal. He wanted to _be_ with Hannibal, to be in his arms, to be in his bed. He wanted Hannibal to hold him, kiss him, touch him, to take away the ache he felt inside and replace it with warmth.

It was so cold here in his own bed at home. Cold and alone. This wasn't where he wanted to be; he wanted to be in that house in Baltimore, lying in Hannibal's arms. It didn't matter whether they were sleeping, or making love, as long as he was there.

He had never missed anyone so much. Or wanted anything so badly.

He _needed_ Hannibal, needed to be there with him. He needed that touch, needed to be held in those strong arms, to know that he wasn't alone. He needed to know that someone cared about him, that someone _wanted_ him.

He needed Hannibal to chase the cold loneliness away.

With Hannibal, he never felt cold, even when his lover wasn't holding him. Hannibal cared about how he felt, cared about what he thought. He could feel the warmth of that interest -- or was it love? -- wrapping around him whenever he was near the other man.

He needed to be with Hannibal. Not tomorrow, but now. Right now. He couldn't stay here alone in his bed for one moment longer.

Will sat up and swung his legs out of bed, kicking back the covers. He was going to show up at Hannibal's house tonight, even if it _was_ the middle of the night. He needed Hannibal, needed him now, and he couldn't wait any longer to have that need assuaged.


	9. The Flames of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is burning for Hannibal in a way that he never has before.

He was burning.

The desire for Hannibal was burning him from the inside out. He couldn't wait any longer to be with the man he loved, Will told himself as he let his car idle at a red light, impatiently tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for the light to change.

He had kept quiet about that desire for far too long. Now that Hannibal knew how he felt, it was time for things to change. It was time for him to go after what he wanted.

Hannibal seemed to like teasing him, making him wait. Well, he wasn't going to wait any longer. He wanted to be in Hannibal's bed -- not at some unspecified future date, but now, tonight. And he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Even if Hannibal wouldn't let him in, he would stay at the house. He'd sleep in his car if he had to, and knock on the door first thing in the morning.

All right, so it seemed desperate. But he _felt_ desperate. He had ever since the night -- was it only a few days ago? -- when he had asked Hannibal not to make him wait too long. Three days, and he was already burning with an insatiable desire.

Three days felt like a lifetime.

Three days without Hannibal's touch, and he felt as though something inside him was dying. If Hannibal didn't touch him, he would break down completely.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea in the world to go to Hannibal's house in the middle of the night, but he hadn't been able to stop himself. He'd kept telling himself that he shouldn't be doing this even as he was getting dressed and going out to the car.

He'd kept saying it to himself all the way from Wolf Trap into Baltimore. But he hadn't been able to force himself to turn back.

He _needed_ Hannibal, needed to be with him. Even if someone had held a gun to his head and demanded that he turn around and go back home, he wouldn't have been able to do it. He was too far gone, too consumed by desire.

He'd kept quiet about that desire for a long time, held it back until the burning within him was almost painful. Now that he'd let it out into the open, it wouldn't be silenced.

That desire just kept growing, getting stronger by the minute.

Will felt as though he was going to jump out of his skin. He _burned_ for Hannibal's touch, for his kiss. Burning was the only way to describe this feeling; it was as though he was melting from the inside out, being scorched by an invisible heat.

He didn't want it to stop, not until he could get to Hannibal. If it did, then he might lose his nerve and turn back. And if he did that, then he was giving in to his own fears.

There was nothing for him to fear. Not from Hannibal. True, his lover might be a little upset to have Will turn up at his front door in the middle of the night, but something told Will that he would be more surprised than angry. And that he might consider it a pleasant surprise.

He _hoped_ that Hannibal would consider it pleasant; if he didn't, then their relationship might take a turn for the worse. But Will didn't think that Hannibal would turn him away, not when he had driven this far just to be with the man he loved.

He doubted that anyone had ever done something like this before; Hannibal was too intimidating for that. But he had taken the situation into his own hands.

The light finally turned green, and Will continued on his way, his heart rate ratcheting up a bit the closer he got to Hannibal's house. He was almost there now; only a few more blocks, and he would be parking in front of the house and going up the front steps.

He turned the last corner, then pulled into a parking space.

He was here. There was no reason to sit out here in the car; he needed to get out, go up those steps, and ring the doorbell, then wait for Hannibal to appear.

There was no reason to hold back, Will told himself firmly as he got out of the car. No reason to be nervous. If Hannibal was annoyed with him, then that annoyance would quickly drop away once he realized why Will was here. At least, he hoped so.

Will took a deep breath, getting out of the car and locking it, then making his way up the front steps to the door. He hesitated for a moment, then rang the doorbell.

He rang it again when he didn't hear any footsteps after a few moments, then cursed himself for doing so. Of course it would take Hannibal a few minutes to get up, put on a robe, and come to the door. He wasn't going to show up at the front door immediately.

Then the door was opening, and Hannibal stood there in front of him, brows raised. "Will? What are you doing here? Is anything wrong?"

Will shook his head, a smile spreading across his features.

"I had to see you," he whispered, his gaze fixed on Hannibal's face. "I had to be with you. I couldn't wait another night, Hannibal. I felt like I was going crazy without you. I punished myself for a long time by keeping quiet about how much I want you. I won't keep quiet any longer."

With those words, he opened the coat he was wearing - to show Hannibal that there was nothing but bare skin underneath the covering.

He could see desire in Hannibal's eyes; he didn't doubt the rush of warmth that ran over his body as the other man's hungry gaze took in his nudity. He stood there, waiting for Hannibal to make the next move; he knew that it would be swift and decisive.

And indeed it was. Hannibal took his hand, pulling him into the house, and with one quick movement, he slammed the door shut and pushed Will against the wall.

Within seconds, the coat was slipped from his slender shoulders to pool around his feet on the floor, and Hannibal's hands were moving down his body, stroking and caressing his skin, stoking the flames of desire within him until they burned higher and hotter than ever.

He was burning.


	10. Hungry For More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Will has freely offered himself up like a sacrifice, Hannibal sees no reason not to take what he's been given.

So, Will thought that he could be taunted by bare skin so teasingly revealed, did he?

Hannibal couldn't hold back a smile. Will was being much more bold than he had thought possible; he hadn't expected something like this, but he had to admit that he was pleased. Will was reaching out for what he wanted, becoming more adventurous.

This was exactly how he wanted to see Will; he wanted the young man to give himself over to his desires, to set himself free and rid himself of his inhibitions.

It wouldn't happen overnight, of course, but this was a very good start. And this would be their first night of discovering each other, only the first time that he would take Will to the stars and back again. There would be so much more to come in their dance of seduction and desire.

He had taken Will before, but that would be as nothing compared to what was to come for them. He had only whetted Will's appetite, only given him a taste of the pleasures that they could experience together. Will had only touched the tip of the iceberg.

He was going to discover so much more about himself and his desires, delve into the darker sides of those desires and find that he enjoyed indulging that darkness.

Will's dark side would be brought out, slowly bur surely -- and he would enjoy every moment of seeing it emerge. Will might fight that darkness at first, but it was there, within him. It couldn't be denied, no matter how much he might try to run from it.

The first lesson in indulging that darkness began now.

Hannibal moved his hands down Will's slim body, letting them rest on his hips. He wanted to do much more, but that could wait, for the moment.

He wanted to make Will want him, to have the boy willing to agree to anything that Hannibal wanted in order to get what _he_ wanted. Will would be more than willing to make a trade -- and Hannibal knew just what he would ask for.

No, not ask. It would be a _demand_. Will would have to get used to having demands made on his body; they would come with the territory.

Will didn't realize that he was giving up his control, his autonomy. And he wouldn't realize that he had been talked into relinquishing that control until it was far too late to take it back.

"William, are you sure that you are ready for what you're getting into?" he asked, not quite knowing where the words came from, but wanting to make sure that if Will wanted to pull away before it was too late, he would be given the chance to do so.

Will nodded, his blue eyes intense as he gazed at Hannibal. He didn't say a word; Hannibal could read all that he needed to know in the depths of those eyes.

Those amazingly blue eyes, their gaze full of desire and need.

As of now, it was too late for Will to turn back. He had sealed his fate; he had soldered himself intimately to Hannibal, and there would be no escape. Hannibal felt a certain satisfaction in the fact that Will hadn't turned back, that he was forging ahead.

Ah, his Will was a brave boy in so many ways. He had been brave to come here tonight as he had, really, not knowing what might await him.

He had already sampled Will once, and he'd been delighted with what he had discovered. But now, he was hungry for much, much more of what Will had to offer.

He wanted to feast on Will, not only on his body, but on his soul. He wanted to pull Will into him, to make Will his in every possible way. He had already started that process; now, it was time to move things along, to bring Will closer than he had ever been.

And to make sure that he stayed there.

Taking Will's hands, Hannibal led him up the stairs, but instead of moving towards the bedroom, he led Will into the bathroom, switching on the light.

He had thought that this day might come, though it had gotten here much sooner than he'd imagined it might. Still, he was prepared; Will might be disconcerted to know just where his thoughts were leading, but Hannibal was sure that he would capitulate.

After all, he didn't really have much of a choice, did he? Will had come here tonight, offering himself up like the proverbial lamb to the slaughter.

And now that he had offered himself, Hannibal was hungry for more of him. In the sexual sense, at least. He fully intended to satisfy himself in that way before any other.

"Stand here, Will," he said softly, positioning the young man in front of the large mirror that stretched across the wall over the sink. Will's gaze met his own in the mirror, the look in his eyes questioning and somewhat dubious, but he complied.

Excellent. Will was already leaning to obey him, and not to pull away or question his motives. That boded well for their future.

Slowly, deliberately, he raised Will's arms above his head.

He'd made sure to have the silk scarves twined through the book he'd affixed in the ceiling, taking a chance that this would happen sooner rather than later. He'd been right to do so. He hadn't expected this to take place tonight, but it was good to be prepared.

He was already hungry for Will in ways that couldn't be defined. This night was only going to be the first that he would drink his fill from the well of their mutual desire.

it only took him a few moments to firmly secure Will's wrists above his head with those silk scarves, to bind him too tightly to escape. Will wouldn't be able to squirm free; he would only be free when Hannibal decided to loosen those bonds.

Hannibal stepped behind Will, circling the young man's slender waist within his embrace and moving his hands up Will's chest. Their gazes met in the mirror, Will's questioning blue eyes locked with his hungry dark stare, neither of them looking away.

Yes, he was hungry for more. Tonight would only be the start; he would begin Will's journey down this road, guide him along the path he was meant to take.

And soon, Will would be just as hungry for this as he was. He would be willing to subjugate himself, willing to do anything that Hannibal demanded of him. More importantly, he would be willing to _let_ Hannibal do anything he wished to do.

His gaze remained locked with Will's as his hands began their downward trek.


	11. Dizzy With Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's desire for his lover renders him weak and dizzy -- and completely under Hannibal's control.

Will squirmed as his blue gaze met Hannibal's in the mirror; even though they weren't looking directly into each other's eyes, it was still hard for him to maintain the contact. It was too close, too personal. it felt even more intimate than Hannibal's hands on his body.

Oh, those _hands_. They were doing strange things to his emotions.

It was amazing how a physical touch could make his emotions feel as though they were on a careening roller coaster. He was going from one extreme to the other; desire, to fear, to need, to apprehension, then back to desire again.

And there were at least a hundred, no, a _thousand_ , feelings in between those. He didn't know which one was going to come out on top.

At the moment, it felt like desire was the strongest. He wasn't sure of that, though. The fear was coming on fast, but he pushed it down, tried to slam a door on it. This was what he wanted, what he had always wanted. He wasn't going to screw it up by being scared.

He had asked for this. And he was going to follow through.

Those hands were also doing things to his body, just by touching his skin. Nothing had ever made him feel like this before; it was as though he was burning, ready to jump out of his skin.

He would do that, if it meant being closer to Hannibal. this was all he wanted, all he had ever wanted. Just to be with this man, to be held, to be touched. Though, to be honest, this hadn't been exactly the way he had pictured their first coupling.

His eyes met Hannibal's in the mirror, watching the other man breathlessly, waiting to see just what he would do, where those marvelous hands would go.

He was almost panting, dizzy with desire, wanting to be touched. He had no idea what Hannibal would do; he was uncertain as to whether he would lose his virginity here, in front of a mirror, watching as he was taken. That would feel .... odd.

But it would be exciting at the same time, Will told himself, his inner voice just as breathless as he would be if he had the strength to vocalize those words.

Hannibal's hands were now resting on his hips.

"What do you want, William?" he asked, his voice soft and seductive. "Do you want me to be inside you? Do you want me to touch you? Hmmm? What is your pleasure? What is your desire? Whatever it is, I'm sure that I can manage to accommodate it."

Will swallowed hard, his tongue feeling too thick in his mouth to answer. His pleasure? Hie desire? He was being asked what _he_ wanted?

He didn't know what he wanted, other than for Hannibal to touch him. that touch was all he wanted, all he desired, all that he _could_ desire. There was nothing else but Hannibal's touch, Hannibal's hands on him. That was all that mattered.

And Hannibal inside him. Hannibal taking him, Hannibal making him _his_ in the physical sense. Yes. _That_ was what he wanted. And needed.

Hannibal had to _know_ that he wanted it. These questions were just a prelude; Hannibal would end up doing whatever he wanted to do. After all, Will was bound; Hannibal had him prisoner. Hannibal had the upper hand here, and they both knew it.

Slowly, Will closed his eyes, weighing his words before he spoke.

"I want you to do whatever you want," he finally said, his voice a mere whisper. "I want you to take me. I want you to touch me. I want you to _have_ me."

Hannibal nodded, Will's words obviously pleasing him, judging by the look on his face and the small smile that hovered on the corners of his lips. "Very well, Will. You will have what you desire. And I will also have what _I_ desire of you."

Will nodded, knowing that Hannibal was right; they would each get what they wanted out of this. His eyes flow open as Hannibal's hands moved lower; one hand cupped his balls, the other closed around his cock, starting to stroke him gently.

Those hands were incredibly soft, yet strong and firm. Their warmth sent tremors racing through him; if he wasn't careful, he would come from this touch alone.

He couldn't hold back a gasp, his hips jerking forward in reaction.

One hand squeezed his balls gently, then moved upwards, gliding over his bare hip, then up his stomach. Will gasped again as those long, cool fingers traced circles around his navel before moving to his chest, those fingertips circling each nipple slowly, seductively.

Then Hannibal was letting go of his cock, raising that other hand to his chest and tweaking his nipples, twisting them almost painfully.

Will moaned softly, his hips bucking forward again; he wanted Hannibal's hand back on his cock, stroking him to completion, but he knew that his lover had other things in mind. That was obvious, considering what his hands were doing now.

He had never realized that his nipples could be so sensitive, never known that they possessed such a world of pleasurable possibilities.

Hannibal was bringing out the pleasure now, tweaking his nipples until they were a deep, dusky rose, each pebbled nub throbbing under his fingertips. Will cried out when Hannibal finally brushed his fingertips across each peak, then moved his hands down again.

This time, those hands rested on his hips, stroking his skin.

"I won't ask if that felt good, my lovely," he breathed into Will's ear. "I can tell that it did from your reaction. That was exactly what I wanted to see, Will."

"Ex-exactly?" Will stammered, finding that hard to believe. He couldn't think that _his_ reactions were all that Hannibal wanted; surely this man had been with others who were much more satisfactory than him, others who'd had more experience.

"Yes, exactly," Hannibal whispered, his breath warm against Will's skin. "Seeing you squirm with desire and hearing you moan my name is very exciting, my dear."

Will could only nod, his gaze meeting Hannibal's in the mirror. His own reactions had surprised him; he'd thought that when Hannibal touched him, he would be unable to hold himself back, but his body was still under control. Though at this point, only barely.

He wanted Hannibal to keep touching him, until he cried out and couldn't hold back any longer. He wanted to stay this dizzy with desire, with anticipation.

He wanted everything that this man could give him. And he wanted it _now_.

Hannibal's fingers curled around his cock again, stroking very deliberately from the engorged tip to the thickness of the base. His other hand slipped between Will's thighs, not to cup his balls this time, but to stroke his fingers over Will's tender opening.

He wanted to yelp, to whimper, to move away from those questing fingers. But he did none of those things; instead, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

And he spread his legs slightly, holding his breath, waiting for the moment when those fingers would slip inside him. He hoped that Hannibal would make use of some lube before that happened; he didn't want one single of moment of this to hurt in any way.

But even if he didn't, maybe that wouldn't really matter.

Maybe he would feel so much pleasure that a moment of pain wouldn't register. That was what he hoped for, anyway, though he didn't know what would happen.

He was dizzy with desire, dizzy with need, dizzy with _wanting_. He didn't know just what Hannibal planned to do, but he was drawing the suspense out, making Will shudder with need, making him want to cry out Hannibal's name and beg to be touched.

He strained against the scarves that bound his wrists, managing a soft moan before his head was turned to the side and any sound was smothered by Hannibal's lips on his.


	12. Precipice of Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is determined that Will's first time will bring both of them the maximum pleasure possible.

Will tasted delicious.

He could taste desire on those beautiful lips -- desire, and innocence. That innocence, or at least part of it, would be stripped away tonight. That almost made Hannibal sad -- but at the same time, it was far past time that Will lost his innocence.

Oh, there would still be an innocence about him. Hannibal was sure that he could never full strip Will of that; he would always retain it to some degree.

But his physical innocence would be gone. It would no longer be a barrier, and there would probably come a day when Will would be embarrassed that he had waited so long to give it away, if he wasn't already. It simply wasn't something that people held onto.

Though, of course, Will Graham wasn't like other people.

Hannibal let his lips slant over Will's again, kissing him deeply, hungrily. He wanted to keep tasting this lovely boy, to savor him to the fullest.

He intended to take Will right here, in front of the mirror. He would watch Will's reactions as well as feeling them, and Will would watch himself being taken .It would be an incredibly erotic experience for them both, one that Hannibal had never done before.

Will made him want to try new things, to be more daring in his sexual escapades than he had ever been before. Will brought out something in him that no one else ever had.

Will excited him, made the flames of desire that he always kept banked deep within himself rise to the surface and break free. No one had done that for years; he doubted that _anyone_ had ever had the same effect on him that Will did.

No one else could ever make him feel like this. Only Will. And he intended to make Will feel everything that it was possible for him to feel during his first time.

Oh yes, this would be exquisite for them both.

He reached for the tube of lubricant that he'd already placed on the counter by the sink, his gaze meeting Will's in the mirror. Those blue eyes widened almost imperceptibly.

"You certainly didn't think that I was going to do this with no lubricant, did you, my sweet?" he asked, keeping his voice low and soothing. "I won't let this hurt, Will. At least, no more than is necessary. You may feel a flash of pain, but it will only be momentary."

Will nodded, his blue eyes still wide. "I know that," he whispered, taking a deep breath. "I'm prepared for any pain that might come along with this."

"There will be very little of that," Hannibal reassured him again.

There. Now his fingers were coated with lube; he was ready, and he hoped that Will was, as well. He wanted his young lover to be prepared both mentally and physically; he didn't want Will to go into this any fears or trepidation that might detract from his pleasure.

Slowly, he moved his hand between Will's spread thighs, lubed fingers stroking over his entrance. He felt as well as heard Will's gasp, coming from the depths of his body.

Cautiously, he pressed one finger inside Will, sliding it into him slowly, giving the young man time to relax and let the finger move in more deeply. He had expected resistance, but he encountered surprisingly little, which pleased him. Obviously, Will wanted this.

As did he. And he would give them both what they wanted.

Another finger slid slowly inside Will to join the first, eliciting a groan from the young man. Slowly, Hannibal probed more deeply, searching for Will's prostate. 

He knew exactly when he'd found it; he could feel the small gland against his fingertips, and he could feel Will's muscles tighten around his fingers. Will gasped again, then moaned, struggling slightly against the soft scarves that held his wrists prisoner.

Hannibal smiled, satisfied with how things were going. Oh yes, this was going to be a grand night, with many memories for both of them to hold.

He brushed his fingers across Will's prostate, once, then again, giving the young man a taste, a mere inkling, of the pleasure that was yet to come.

Hannibal scissored his fingers, gently, then a little more aggressively, knowing that he couldn't keep doing this for much longer. Desire was rising within him, threatening to break through; he _needed_ to take Will, needed to have him. He couldn't keep drawing this out.

It was time, he decided after a few more moments of patiently working to open Will, one hand stroking down his side to relax him. Neither of them could keep waiting.

He withdrew his fingers, sliding both arms around Will, their gazes meeting in the mirror.

"I'm going to take you, Will, here and now," he said softly, wanting Will to know exactly what was going to happen. "I don't want you in a bed our first time together. I want to watch your reactions as you're taken -- and I want you to see them, as well." 

Will nodded, swallowing hard, his blue eyes hazy with desire. Hannibal knew that he had done his job well; Will was fully prepared, eager for the next step.

He positioned himself behind Will, resisting the urge to bite down into the young man's shoulder. No, this time, he wouldn't leave any marks on Will's body. This would be all about pleasure, the first time; there was no need to add pain to the mix.

With one quick thrust, he slid inside, burying himself to the hilt.

He gasped aloud at the tight heat of Will's body; he had expected Will to be beautifully tight, but not like this. It was like thrusting into molten lava.

The pleasure was indescribable. His arms tightened around Will's slender waist; he buried his face against the young man's shoulder, holding back a groan. Nothing had ever felt this good; he was sure that he wouldn't be able to hold his body back for very long.

Slowly pulling back until he was almost all the way out, he thrust into Will again, more slowly this time, letting the young man feel every inch of him.

And looked at Will's face in the mirror, to gauge his reaction.

There was no pain on Will's handsome features; indeed, quite the opposite. He looked as though he was paralyzed with pleasure, his head thrown back, cheeks flushed, lips parted.

Hannibal was sure that he had never seen Will look more beautiful, or more desirable. He moved his hands down the young man's body, stopping at the apex of his thighs; one hand curled around Will's erection, the other cupping his balls.

Will moaned his name, pressing his body back against Hannibal's. Just that one simple movement was almost enough to cause Hannibal to lose control.

But somehow, he managed to keep control of his body, hanging by a knife edge over the chasm of fulfillment. No, he wasn't going to come too soon, he cautioned himself. Not before he had made this all that it could be, for both Will and himself.

But he knew that he couldn't hold out much longer; he would have to move this along, to bring them both to the ultimate pleasure before his control snapped.

He thrust forward again, his hand moving on Will's cock.

Within moments, he had worked up a rhythm his hand working with his thrusts to bring Will to the ultimate pleasure. Only a few more moments now until they both reached completion, until they could both spin out of control and let themselves go.

His body was straining, as was Will's. He could feel the young man's heart racing, feel each labored breath, feel Will's body arching towards the point of no return.

His eyes met his young lover's in the mirror; he could see how much Will wanted to let go, how close he was to the edge. Within seconds, they would both be there; only a few more thrusts, and they would be spiraling up towards the heavens, flying through the clouds.

When it happened, it was like a revelation.

He spilled into Will with a force he hadn't expected, his own body spasming just as Will's was. Together, he realized with a shock. They had come together, at the same moment.

Hannibal had never experienced a simultaneous orgasm with any other lover; Will was the first person he had taken as a lover who he had been this attuned with, this close to. Will was the only lover who had ever taken him out of himself, who had brought him to the perfect pleasure.

But there was still more to come; he still wanted to play with Will's body, to coax yet another orgasm out of him before they were done for the evening.

He wanted to bring Will to fulfillment again; for himself, once had been enough, but he wanted to bring Will to that precipice once again, to watch his young lover carefully as he did so. And he knew just how to do so, with his hands and mouth on Will's body.

Yes, there was still more for them to do before he would untie Will's hands and carry him off to bed. So much that they would share, so much that he would show Will.

It would all start now, Hannibal thought, as his hands slowly began to move on Will's body.


	13. Incalescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal can set Will ablaze with nothing more than a single touch.

Will was sure that he couldn't take any more of this pleasure.

Hannibal was pushing him further, stretching his boundaries, making him feel as though his body was going to burst into flames at any moment.

Will's eyes met his lover's in the mirror again, though he didn't speak. He could see those pale hands moving on his flesh, down his sides, to his hips, then back up again. Oddly, it didn't feel strange at all to look at his own nude body; the awkwardness had disappeared.

He could even appreciate his nudity, try to look at himself in the same way that Hannibal did. He really wasn't a bad-looking man, not at all.

He could see why Hannibal appreciated his body; he kept himself in good shape. He had nicely developed arms, a flat stomach, broad chest, slim waist .... and he didn't do so badly in the endowment department, either. All in all, he could be proud of his body.

Will had no idea of just what Hannibal planned to do, but whatever it was, he knew that he would welcome it with open arms, even encourage it.

Well, he'd open his arms if his hands weren't bound above his head.

Those fingers playing over his skin made him want to squirm, but he didn't. He held himself still, knowing that Hannibal wanted him to. 

Until Hannibal leaned forward slightly to whisper into his ear, the other man's breath warm against his skin. "Don't hold yourself back, Will. I want to see you enjoy being touched. I want to see how you feel in your actions. I want you to let everything come out."

Will took a breath, the sound like a sharp hiss in the quiet of the room. If that was what Hannibal wanted, then that was what he would get.

With the next brush of those fingers across his bare skin, Will moaned, squirming and twisting his wrists against their silken bonds. His head fell back, his body jerking slightly as Hannibal's hands moved back up to his chest, fingers circling his already hardened nipples.

What did Hannibal expect from him? He didn't think he could come again; his body was already exhausted from their first encounter. He didn't have another orgasm in him.

But Hannibal seemed to think otherwise.

Hannibal didn't really expect him to come again, did he? Will's blue eyes met Hannibal's in the mirror; he couldn't read anything in those dark, enigmatic depths.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. He could read desire there, and something else, something that he couldn't put a name to. It wasn't just desire; it was something more, some undefinable wish that Will suddenly wanted to try his best to fulfill.

Whatever Hannibal wanted of him, he would try to do. He almost felt that he _owed_ it to this man to push himself past his limits, to break down his own boundaries.

Hannibal gave him so much, drew him out of himself, sent him spiraling up to the heavens. This man had unlocked so many of the secrets of his own body, something that Will knew no one else would ever have been able to do for him.

He wanted to please Hannibal in every way that he could; he wanted to give this man whatever he desired. He would try his best to do just that, whatever it was.

No matter how difficult that might be for him to do.

Hannibal's hand moved down again, to cup his balls, making him moan the other man's name. The flames within him rose higher, prickling under his skin.

Will cried out when those long, cool fingers closed around his cock, beginning to stroke him. Was this how his lover intended to draw another orgasm out of his body? He didn't think it was possible, but he also knew that Hannibal wasn't the man to take no for an answer.

The flames were licking at his skin now; he felt himself growing incalescent, heat threatening to consume him from the inside out.

His body was being set ablaze by nothing more than his lover's touch on his bare skin. Will wouldn't have thought that it was possible, but it was happening.

He had never experienced such exquisite pleasure before from a simple touch -- but then, no one had ever touched him in the way that Hannibal did. No one had ever taken him to the heavens and back; no one had ever cared enough about him to want to give him such pleasure.

Hannibal was the only person who had ever wanted to make his body burn with pleasure, to make him moan their name, to give him as much as he could take.

No one else could make him writhe in the flames of passion like Hannibal did.

Will leaned back against Hannibal, his head resting against the other man's shoulder. All he had to do was turn his face to the side, and Hannibal could kiss him.

Hannibal's hand came up to do just that; the two of them gazed at each other for long moments, locked in a world that only the two of them inhabited. Hannibal's hand was still moving slowly up and down the length of Will's cock, its slow, steady rhythm increasing.

Will thought that he would explode if this didn't end soon; it was all becoming too intense, too much for him to take. He was quickly approaching the point of no return.

His body was becoming incalescent, growing hotter by the moment, set ablaze both by Hannibal's touch on his skin and the look in those dark eyes. There was more than desire there, and this time he could put a name to the look. It was .... _hunger_.

He had never seen such rapacious desire in anyone's gaze before. It was as though Hannibal wanted to take him in completely, to swallow him whole.

And at the moment, Will would let him do anything he desired.

Those dark eyes searched his own, before Hannibal bent his head to capture Will's lips with his, the kiss more intense than any Will had ever felt before.

The intensity of that kiss, combined with the feeling of Hannibal's cook fingers stroking his cock, was too much for Will; it sent him over the edge, tumbling over a precipice, then soaring upwards again, spiraling up until he was sure that he could touch the heavens.

He was melting in the sun, flying into the very core of that blaze; his body was incalescent, a living Roman candle, part of the fireworks exploding all around him.

He had never felt such sensations before, not even when Hannibal had been inside him. Maybe it was only because his first orgasm of the night had been so intense that this second one felt even more so; he cried out, his wrists twisting in their bonds, unable to hold his body still.

Will writhed in the incandescent heat of his climax, his mouth locked with Hannibal's, just as joined as if their bodies had become one yet again.

Hannibal's hands were on his hips now, resting on his bare skin.

It seemed to take a long time for him to come down from the heights that Hannibal had taken him to; Will didn't know if it was only moments, or hours.

Finally, Hannibal reached up to untie the silken scarf that bound his wrists; will let his eyes close, knowing that their intimacy was over for the night. Surely Hannibal would tell him to take a shower, to get cleaned up, and to go to sleep.

But the other man did nothing of the kind; instead, he swept Will up into his arms, heading for the bedroom. Will opened his eyes, looking up at Hannibal, winding his arms around his lover's neck.

"Don't you want me to take a shower?" he asked, his voice sleepy and a little disoriented. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so tired; only moments ago, his body had been bursting with sensation, alive to every touch, and now his limbs felt weighted, as though he couldn't move.

Hannibal shook his head, a smile curving his lips. "No, my lovely one. I prefer you fragrant with what we've done tonight. And I want you in my bed."

Will nodded, unable to argue with Hannibal's words.

Right now, he just wanted to curl up in Hannibal's arms, feeling safe and protected, and abandon himself to slumber, knowing that he would sleep deeply.

At the moment, he felt as though he could sleep for hours; the incredible release that Hannibal had given him, not just once, just twice, had exhausted him, but in the best way possible. Will closed his eyes as his lover carried him to the bedroom, a smile on his lips.

Tomorrow morning, he would wake up in Hannibal's bed, in his arms. This was where he wanted to be every night, for the rest of his life.

Wolf Trap seemed very far away, as did the rest of the world. Tonight, there was only the two of them, and Will didn't want o let the world intrude. Tomorrow was soon enough for the problems of his life to be allowed to come crowding into his mind.

When Hannibal laid him down on the bed and slid under the covers beside him, he instinctively turned to his lover, Hannibal's name a whispered breath of sound.

He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.


End file.
